The number of all mobile users around the world has broken through 5 billion by Jul. 10, 2010, while the number of 3G users exceeds 500 million.
The number of all mobile users around the world is merely about 720 millions by 2000, which is less than the current number of Chinese mobile users. The number of mobile broadband users, which is also growing rapidly, is predicted to exceed 3.4 billion (the number is merely 360 million by 2009) by 2015. Researches show that 80% of Internet users will surf the Internet using their mobile devices in the near future.
Accessing the Internet with the mobile device only means convenience for some users, but for some other users, is a necessary lifestyle. By accessing the Internet with the mobile device, a user who cannot go to a bank personally or deposit/draw money using a bank account can transfer accounts easily, fishermen and farmers can acquire a latest message on weather forecast, rural residents can locally obtain medical care services, and students can accept education online. Besides, the access of the Internet with the mobile device can promote the daily operation of a small enterprise and promote economical development. In a more mature market, the growth of network traffic is promoted by interconnected devices instead of increasing the number of users. The researches made by the Ericsson show that the number of global interconnected devices will reach 50 billion by 2020.
With the continuous growth in the number of mobile terminal users, the information security of the mobile terminal becomes especially important. Thus, it is necessary to authenticate the identity of a user of the mobile terminal including a mobile phone in order to guarantee the information security of individual users.
Currently used user identity authentication methods, which also include a point-connected pattern authentication and other advanced fingerprint recognition technologies in addition to the main character password authentication, commonly require the user to manually store a password in advance, and then collect input data in authenticating the identity of a user and sequentially compare the collected input data with the stored password to determine the identity of the user. Besides low in password storage security, such conventional check mode easily leads to the leakage of confidential information, and such conventional check mode in which manual intervention is required, is not automatic and intelligent.
Some technologies involve widely used first-generation biological recognition technologies, including fingerprint recognition, voice recognition, hand shape recognition and iris recognition, most of which need the cooperation of a monitored target and sometimes even need the monitored target to complete a necessary action to contact a body part with a recognition device to achieve identity recognition. These cumbersome recognition actions lead to a low recognition speed, cause inconvenience in the use of the recognition device and make the recognition device undesirable. The first-generation identity recognition technologies face anti-counterfeit and anti-theft challenges as criminal means becomes more and more intelligent and technological. Researches show that an artificial finger made from gelatin can successfully cheat a fingerprint recognition system easily, and false iris characteristics etched on contact lens may also confuse an iris recognition system.